


Knife

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: And there was something funny about something of dad's helping her to eventually get away from him.





	Knife

The buck hunting knife carves through stinging nettles like it's paper. Madelyn throws the nettles into a bag; it's that time of year where it's neither summer or autumn weather. Pearl Huntingdon is paying her ten dollars to collect all the nettles and dandelions for the middle-aged woman to make a soup. It sounds disgusting to Madelyn, but ultimately all she cares about is the money. 

She's saving up, doing mini-jobs that her parents don't know about, neither one cares where she is along she makes it home before dark. The knife is an old one of her dad's, and she finds it amusing that something of his is helping her earn money to one day get away from him.


End file.
